Death Will Never Outlive Love
by Slytherin-Dracomione024
Summary: A sad story of Draco and Hermione's deaths while Draco is supposed to become a death eater. Things don't always end up like we wish though...


He sat on the cold hard ground, staring into her deep brown eyes. Draco had never realized how beautiful she really was. It was like seeing her for the first time even though he had seen her everyday since their first year together. Now, they are sitting in suspense of what will happen next.

Voldemort and his death eaters were surrounding the couple on the ground, angry because Draco had turned down Voldemort's offer about becoming a death eater.

One lone death eater came out of the mass towards Draco and Hermione. It pulled off its mask and spoke. "You don't have a choice in this, Draco. I am your father, and you go by what I say. You _are_ going to become a death eater, and you _are_ going to kill this mudblood."

"No, and her name is Hermione."

Well, he didn't mean to say it. He really hadn't, but Draco was quickly growing tired of his father's games. He had been following them for years, but he never really understood them. He hadn't realized until now, how wrong he had been to do so.

Lucius' eyes burned holes through Draco's eyes. "If you don't do it, then I will."

Draco screamed, "Don't touch her!" He took Hermione's arm roughly, causing Hermione to squeak in pain. He broke into a run, trying to think quickly. He had to save Hermione from Voldemort and this bad dream.

Hermione suddenly screamed out in pain again. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!" She crumpled into Draco's arms. He looked up to see Lucius not 50 ft away with a smile creeping across his face.

"I hit your precious mudblood with a fainting spell, laced with Crucio."

"What?"

Lucius had a kind look on his face, but Draco couldn't trust it. "In other words, she is going to be out for a while. It's best to kill her this way, so she won't feel the pain you are giving her. She will just think that it is the curse I gave her. Go on. It's okay."

"I am NOT going to KILL HER!"

"Draco." His kindness left his face, leaving anger as it replacement.

"No."

"Why won't you, Draco?" Lucius asked exasperatedly. Draco thought for a moment, but ended up just telling the truth. There was no reason to hide it.

"Because I love Hermione. That's why I won't kill her."

"No, you don't. She has brainwashed you!" Lucius held his wand up to Hermione's temple, but Draco moved her away from him.

"No, father, it's true. I love her."

Lucius finally lowered his wand and stood up straight with his hands behind his back. At last he spoke.

"I will never have my child love a mudblood."

There was a short silence where Draco didn't hear anything but the faint thumping of Hermione's heart.

The thing that was the worst about the silence was hearing her heart stop. The horrifing silence erupted within his soul.

It was as if the world had stopped along with her heart, and he broke the horrible silence with the only thing that could express his feelings. A long tormented scream coming deep within his soul and very being that no matter how loud it was, it couldn't get past the point of her actual death.

He put her on the ground and "I never even said that I loved you." He planted a kiss on her still warm cheek. He could feel the warmth fading from her cheeks as he planted more on her temple, jaw line, and her throat.

"I'm sorry, so very sorry." Draco repeated again and again into her hair at last, inhaling her smell, and thinking about what could have been. He looked up and saw Lucius looking at him with a look of disgust.

"It's a good thing she went. She wasn't good enough for you, I mean, look at her. It's completely revolting."

"You're the one who is disgusting!"

Lucius stared daggers at Draco for his comment. "You aren't grateful, are you? For all I have sacrificed for you?"

"What sacrifice?" He replied angrily.

"Shut up, you unappreciative child!" Lucius snapped. Then, Draco felt the breath knocked out of him. Then, he felt a numbness that climbed out of his heart and out his veins. The last thing he felt was nothing at all but how he will love Hermione even after his own death.


End file.
